Episode 5
Episode 5, stylized as ep5, is the fifth installment of DYNAMO. Episode 5 was released on May 21, 2014 on YouTube.com via the KarmaPirates channel. The official plot synopsis given by KarmaPirates says: "In which Axle eats a cookie, and we explore the benefits of waterproof cardboard." It is the longest episode of DYNAMO with a running time of 19 minutes and 38 seconds. The shortest is ''Episode 2: Kavonaghan'' with a running time of 5 minutes and 8 seconds. Plot synopsis Full plot summary Act 1: Flashback, Eternal Gray Cyborg Captain, Les North, Axle Rubix, K'Radley Jupiter Act 1 takes place many years in the past, and it starts with some exposition telling that in 32,185 T.S. the Shadow State Drift Depot was shut, and 10 years later re-opened. We see a tall gateway-like structure, and then suddenly a fleet of Shadow State ships emerge from it in bright flashes of blue light. We cut to the Iridian Gate Depot in Kar-Nivel. The ship Eternal Gray is preparing to set off to fight agains the Shadow State Rebellion. The Cyborg Captain of the ship is watching the craft when a man named Les appears appears at his side through some sort of elevator machine. He calls the ship a "beaut" and the captain says "So was Iridian" to which Les asks "Who's that" and the captain tells him "our planet." Les commends the captain, telling him that he has proven to very resourceful, but then decides to give him a peptalk. He tries to give it on behalf of the Consortium, however the captain states that his crew do nothing for the Consortium. Les then says that on behalf on himself, and on behalf of the millions of terrified children scattered across a dozen worlds, Les wants to thank the captain and his ship for helping out their fleet, and asks him to "fight the good fight." He smiles and laughs while the captain enters the Eternal Gray through an elevator lift and the ship departs, but as it flies away, Les' smile and laugh fade away and he looks more disinterested. He suddenly disappears in a blue flash of light. We cut to Shadow State 2, where a rebellion has been formed by the Shadow States and are waging war with the Consortium. The Eternal Gray appears in the space battle-field from the Shadow State Drift Depot in a blue flash of light. The ship has numerous men on the outer deck wielding and shooting their submachine guns at the enemy ships. The captain is there with them, giving them orders. The Eternal Gray makes its way through the cross-fire, cutting through many of the enemies with the submachine guns and high explosive guns, and they cut through one particularly large ship with an energy beam. We then cut to the Chronohenge, in Notturna, where Axle Rubix is sitting in the dark, resting and eating cookies. A deep, boming voice somewhere asks Axle how he is feeling and tells him that they saw the whole thing coming, with Axle's people handing out free will "like what, peanuts". Back in the Shadow State Rebellion and the Eternal Gray where the cyborg captain enters the bridge through a lift. He demands a report and his crew tells him that the Shadow States are taking the drift depot, and that if they manage to destroy it, they will all be trapped among the Shadow States. Back in the Chronohenge the owner of the voice who had previously spoken to Axle, a giant blue, translucent, glowing bird creature named K'Radley Jupiter, appears before Axle and tells him that the people in the war are only acting up because they want his attention, and that they have seen it before, and that it will blow over in a few years. Axle comments that they have forgotten who Axle and his people are. K'Radley note that he hopes Axle is not going to do something he will regret. Then Axle vanishes in a bright blue flash of light. Axle reappears in a blue flash of light inside the Eternal Gray and asks what their status is. The Shadow State enemies have split up all their forces. Axle note the importance of keeping the drift depot, however all of the Shadow State Rebellion is focusing all fire on the depot. Axle decide to give the enemies something else to focus on, takes control of the ship and orders all guns to fire on two support pillars holding up the entire city of Shaol. When the Chief Warrant Officer reminds him that it is full of civilians, he says that knows that. The cyborg captain tells Axle that history will never forgive him for it. The entire fleet direct their firing power to the pillars, and with a final blow from the Eternal Gray's beam canon the rock holding the support pillars break, the pillars breaks free and the entire city begins to drop towards the bottomless abyss below, before all of the people in the city had had time to evacuate. Act 2, Axle Rubix, Gage Mann, Topaz Foral Tyreiron Act 2 brings the audience back to the present time, where Axle Rubix awakes in Elizabeth Charter's apartment after having been knocked out by King in their last confrontation. He peers out of the window, however the place is being watched by police choppers. He tries to wake Gage Mann who is lying up against a wall, unsonscious. He grabs Gage's nose and slaps him on the forehead, somehow waking him up. Gage proceeds to say that he thinks Liz's boyfriend is a robot, to which Axle shakes his head. Axle brings Gage to a white room with a door on all four sides. Gage asks him what they are doing in there, noting that the police is just outside. He peers out of a crack in one of the doors, seeing police rushing through the building just outside. When he looks back, Axle is gone, but then Axle's hand drops down from the ceiling. Gage looks up and grabs Axle's hand. They manage to get away just as the SWAT team rushes through the room, avoiding them. Axle and Gage breaks through a wall and into an attic room where a man is sleeping, waking him and sending him into a fit of shock in the process. While they rush past the man, Axle grabs his nose and slaps his forehead, knocking him unconscious, prompting Gage to ask him how did he that. They proceed to run through the building, finding a way to the roof outside. Axle climbs higher up the roof, helping Gage up beside him, however when they turn, they find themselves facing a deep drop down to road level. Gage comments that he thinks they are in the clear, but then two police choppers appear in front of them. He then says that he doesn't know why he's following Axle at all. Axle drops down, landing in some trash bags in front of two vagabonds in a narrow street below, then proceeds to run through the slum street, wile most of the choppers chases after him. Doing some parkour, he manages to run from the chopppers across roofs and hides himself. One chopper remains at Liz's apartment, shining its light on Gage, who proclaims to surrender and invites the police to interrogate him, since he is just lonely. Not finding anything of use, the chopper quickly flies away. Gage has found a spot on a ledge near a wall where he can hangs onto a pole, with a steep drop in front of him. Axle returns and catches Gage's attention by wolf-whistling from a window behind him. Gage flattens himself against the wall and moved over to the window. As he starts to fall back he is caught by Axle and dragged into an apartment. They ran through a bedroom where a couple was kissing and out through a window. Gage poked his face back in through the window to watch the couple before Axle pulls him away. Back at Liz's apartment building Gage proclaims that he surrenders and that the police can interrogate him freely, because he is just lonely. Not finding anything of use, the pilot of the chopper flies off. Axle appears behind Gage, having found way into the building and is looking out at Gage through a window. He helps Gage into the apartment and they run past a couple kisisng and hurries out through their window, ending up on another roof. Act 3, Axle Rubix, Topaz Foral Tyreiron, Les North In act 3 Axle and Gage happens upon a giant cardboard castle on the roof they just arived at. Axle motions for Gage to stay behind while Axle checks the castle to make sure it's safe. While Axle crawls into the castle Gage walks over to the window to watch the couple making out again, but is pushed away by one of the people who closes the curtain in Gage's face. Bored, Gage decides to crawl into the castle after Axle. He crawls through a tunnel and ends up in a room where Axle and a girl, Topaz Foral Tyreiron, is lying and seems to be meditating. He wakes them from their trance and tells them that he had become bored and decided to go inside. He proceeds to try and make conversation with Topaz by asking if she is a libra, telling her that he is a scorpion. When she doesn't answer he claims that Topaz looked like a lover of fine literature, and told her about his job at the Shade Public Library. He claims that he is an introvert and that he is trying really hard to be on the same wavelength as her and Axle, but feel like they are not giving him much to work with. Topaz gets up to pick up a glass and a keg of containing a dark liquid and pours a glass for Gage. He drinks it and found it to have a very woody taste. Suddenly Axle speaks to him, for the first time, calling "Good night" to him as Gage is knocked cold. We see something that appears to be Gage's mind, represented as a vast dark hall with a chair and a screen in the centre. While unconscious Gage's brain undergoes some sort of change as inside the brain a female voice announces: "Warning. System purge initiated" and asks "Do you wish to continue?" Inside Gage's mind a sock puppet appears in the chair and seems to be in a semi-anti-melodramatic state of horror as it mindlessly observes scrolling information on the screen on what appeares to be emotions, sensory input, differentiation and other human qualities. In semi-anti-melodramatic state of horror the sock puppet yells "No!" before suddenly dropping away again. Back in the cardboard castle, Topaz asks Axle how much he remembers. He says "not enough." Topaz claims that "things change", but Axle protests by saying that "things happens. Nothing changes." There is music playing and Axle asks who it is. Topaz replies "Wolfgang". Axle asks "Mozart?" and Topaz sarcastically goes "A literal gang of wolves." She then reveals to Axle that he is rare now and that there is music now, but no melody, as Shade uses that part of the brain to process "the Cure" and melody messes with their heads. Axle then says that that "they" said that was temporary. Topaz reminds Axle that he and a few others were supposed to have saved the world. Axle says that he sees the world as more like a zoo, not saved. He says that nobody in Shade is over their thirties, and that his people "fixed that." Topaz then says Axle and everyone else in his group disappeared before the work was done. Axle then asks Topaz where "Ruck" is, prompting her to tell him that he recalls more than he knows. Axle decides to get some fresh air. Outside, Axle watches Shade Tower. We cut to the inside of Shade Tower, where Les is watching the city. Cast Major roles * Benjudah Feinen as ''Eternal Gray'' Cyborg Captain * Aaron Moore as Les North (called Les in the credits) * Scott Hampson as Axle Rubix * Steve Rimpici as K'Radley Jupiter (voice) * Ian Hubert as Gage Mann * Caylean Nichelle Fox as Topaz Foral Tyreiron Miscellaneous roles * Rowan Rhys as Thom Becker as Chief Warrant Officer of the Eternal Gray * Charlie Daugherty as Attic Squatter * Marshall Langohr, Cooper J. Eaton, Nathan H. Taylor and Paige Taylor as SWAT team * Thomas Marshall and Brad Russell as Eternal Gray crew * David Traylor as ''Eternal Gray'' pilot * Jamie Hunsdale, Wesley Slover, Marco Mendoza and Brendan J. Hogan as Eternal Gray crew voice-over * Aaron Moore, Nathan H. Taylor, Scott Hampson, Kate Emery, Ian Hubert, Scott Hampson and Soren Laulainen as P.A. Announcers * Sean Farbolin and Nathan H. Taylor as Alleyway Vagabonds * Nathan H. Taylor and Paige Taylor as Snooging Couple * Nathan H. Taylor as That Sock Guy (puppetry) References External links * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VxeLuNnkL8 Watch Episode 5 at YouTube.com] * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt4603524/?ref_=ttep_ep5 Episode 5 on IMDb.com] * Official website Category:Episodes